


Bit by Bitty

by wispersofthewriter



Series: Bit by Bitty Adventures [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Domestic Fluff, Errortale, InkTale, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, bitty center, dog monsters, dreamswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispersofthewriter/pseuds/wispersofthewriter
Summary: You leave the adoption center with some pamphlets on some bitties unsure if you really want to adopt or not. You narrow down your choices.





	1. Zoteara's Bitty Center

Today was a simple day, I had woken up early about 6:00 am and had brushed my hair and teeth and was out the door by 6:15 am. Since I lived on the edge of downtown I was able to get a nice sized house for a good price without having to have any roommates and still be in walking distance to all the local commodities. Having no roommate was nice but it was also, very lonely. I often found yourself being melancholy and wistful of what it would be like to have someone else living in the house with me. I shake away those sad thoughts and saunter down to my favorite pastry/coffee shop from Muffet's. I was almost there when I remembered I had forgotten to take my morning medication  
"Shit" I muttered to myself shoving my hands in my pants pockets. I sighed I would take it when I got back home. I had such a bad memory. I took out my phone and sure enough there was 2 missed alarms for taking my meds. I groaned and ran a hand along my face. I would get my coffee first and then I would head home. I walked into Muffet's and the good-natured spider monster lady greeted me  
"ahuhuhu good morning the usual?" She said when I got up to the front counter. I nodded and smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. Muffet handed me my triple espresso with whipped cream and spider donut. I smiled and paid her the money I owed her.  
"Remember for spiders, by spiders, of spiders.” She said with a mischievous grin. I took a sip of my expresso it was pretty good like usual and everything on their menu was pretty good. If one was a little adventurous. I was now walking down my normal route home when i passed by Zoteara’s Bitty Center. I glanced into one of the front windows to see glass pens where all sorts of bitties were running around and playing with other bitties and causing mischief of all kind. Now one may ask what were bitties and all I could tell you that after the barrier broke and let all the monsters free there was a huge influx of magic that was released that multiplied and miniaturized a lot of monsters and people. Those miniaturized versions were called bitties and in order to take care of them some kind souls (both monster and human alike) opened up centers and rehabilitation centers for them so they could be adopted and taken care of by other people. All of the bitties were far too busy playing to notice me. 

I could see that father in the back there was sets of shelves and more pens for the bitties and the cash register was there in the front to. There was also a Fluffy dog monster bending down and doing something inside one of the pens in the back. (probably tending to a bitty). I smiled slightly bitties were sure darn cute. I sighed and continued heading home. I had considered a bitty but never had found the right fit for me and my lifestyle, that and it was a lot of pressure to take care of another living being. I stopped walking  
“It wouldn’t hurt to just go in right? Maybe play with some of the bitties right?” I said aloud to yourself as I whirled around to start walking back to the bitty shop. Fortunately, the street was mainly empty because it was so early in the morning so I didn’t get a bunch of weird looks from other passersby, only few.  
I took a deep breath before stepping up to the door and opening it up. The door chimed and cheery voice  
“Hello! Welcome to Zoteara’s Bitty Center! I will be with you in a moment!” A feminine voice sounded from somewhere looked around and spotted a fluffy tail in a doorway in the back of the shop. I shrugged slightly and looked into the pens. The barrier or walls around the pens were about three feet high and there were many different bitties in the pen and some of them even had wings. I looked at them with a smile upon my face and watched them just play. Some of them gazed up at me curiously but other than that did not speak to me or pay me any mind.  
"Hello again my name is Anya I'm the owner of this adoption center! What brings you here today?" She asked brightly and I blushed slightly at her chipper attitude feeling my anxiety of social interactions begin to kick in.  
"um well I just wanted to come in and look at all the bitties and maybe talk and play with them. If that’s okay." I said shuffling my feet nervously holding my hands behind my back and wringing my hands slightly.  
"oh of course that’s okay! I'm sure everyone would just love to see you. It's has been kind of a slow day today and the bitties haven't gotten many visitors today so most of them will be quite excited to see you. “ She said smiling and i shot her a grin back. Anya led me to where a gate was in the wall of the pen and turned towards me.  
“Have you played with Bitties before?” She questioned and i shook my head and she nodded to herself slightly “okay then just remember that bitties are people, they are just little people and you need to be gentle with them since they aren’t as hardy as their bigger counterparts” she informed me before opening the gate to the pen and allowing me to walk into the pen.

There were some regular sized bean bags that some bitties were sleeping on and so i decided to carefully sit down next to the bean bags, making sure there were no bitties where i was sitting down. A small group of bitties came up to me all at the same time and they were all talking at once so i couldn’t concentrate and comprehend what each of them were saying.  
“Oh um hello! It's very nice to meet all of you! But could you guys speak one at a time please? I'm having a hard time understanding all of you when you all talk at the same time.” I asked gently with a smile and i was met with a chorus of yes’.  
“Hi I’m Ink! It’s nice to meet cha’! Do you like memes?” A bitty that was about 7 and ½ inches, with clothing that was mostly tan and brown. He had a paint brush on his back an vials of what i could only guess was paint strapped around his waist. I laugh at his straight forwardness and nod at him  
“ hello Ink! Yes I do like memes. What kind of bitty are you?” I asked smiling and held up my hand for a hi five from the bitty. He slapped his hand into mine and i squeed internally at how tiny his hands were.  
“I’m an Ink Sansy! What kind of~” he was cut off by another bitty  
“Hello I’m Pal or Paladin I’m a Dreamswap Dream bitty! It’s a pleasure to meet you” He said smiling and shook one of my fingers in his hand for a handshake. Paladin was a bitty that was roughly around 13 inches and was wearing blue pants, a light blueish green shirt underneath a golden jacket with fluff around the collar and wrists, he also had a golden band like crown around his skull. I grinned at him and chuckled  
“do you wanna play catch?” he asked hopefully and i laughed slightly  
“Sure i would love to play catch with you Pal maybe some of the other bitties would like to play too?” I suggested smiling as Pal ran to go get a ball some other bitties introduced themselves and shook my hand I asked them if they would like to play catch with Pal and I some of them agreed and were excited. Paladin came back with a ball with a giant grin on his face.  
“Everyone ready?” he asked as the other bitties spread out in a circle beside me. Pal tossed it to me and i lightly bounced it to Ink and Ink bounced it to another bitty. It went around and around in that circle for a long while until some bitties got bored and left until it was only Paladin and I playing still. Eventually Paladin got bored and smiled at me.  
“ let’s play a different game!” he said and I glanced at the clock it was 11:45 am. I gasped it couldn’t have been that late in the day could it? I needed to take my medicine soon or it would be to late in the day.  
“Aww Pal I would love to but I have to go now and get home quickly. I didn’t realize how much time had passed.” I tried to explain. Paladin deflated immediately and sighed  
“Oh okay then I guess goodbye then. It was fun playing with you. Thank you” he mumbled rather dejectedly. I frowned slightly and tried to think of something that would make him happier. I put my hands in my hoodie pouch and felt my spider doughnut from earlier this morning.  
“Hold on a minute Pal I need to check something first” I grinned getting up I walked over to the edge of pen and got Anya’s attention. She came over  
“ excuse me Anya? Is it okay if i give Paladin a spider half of a spider doughnut I have?” I asked quietly so other bitties including Pal couldn’t over hear.  
“Why of course! I think that he would really like that!” Anya yipped cheerfully and a grin spread across my face.  
“Fantastic!” I said walking back over to a sulking Paladin who was just scuffing the ground with one of his feet, with his hands in his pockets.  
“Hey Paladin?” I said softly to get his attention. He looked up sadly, some tears in his eyes. I knelt down next to him and pulled the spider doughnut out of my hoodie pouch.  
“I have something for you.” I said after breaking the doughnut in half and giving him the bigger side. His eye lights went into little stars as he took the doughnut.  
“Thank you so much!” he gasped and gave me the biggest grin i think i have ever received. He took a bite and made a happy noise of delight. I grinned and gave him a wave goodbye.  
“Goodbye Paladin I had so much fun with you!” i said as i crossed over the threshold of the gate that kept the pen closed. Anya was right by my side with a matronly smile on her face.


	2. Adoption?!? Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave the adoption center with some pamphlets on some bitties unsure if you really want to adopt or not. You narrow down your choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the tremendously long wait everyone I am in the middle of moving and didn't have wifi for a couple days which means I couldn't write! Thank you all for your kind comments and your kudos they mean so much to me. Thank you again and check the end notes for some important information!

“So, what did you think of all the bitties? Did you find one that you liked?” she asked happily and i smiled back at her 

“The bitties are all very cute and sweet. I enjoyed playing with all of them but I think I made a special connection with the Paladin bitty that I gave the spider doughnut too. He was extremely sweet” I gushed excitedly. 

“So do you think that you will be adopting a bitty today?”She asked subtly as she leaned on the edge of the counter. My eyes went wide in shock and my face flushed 

“Ah! Oh. Um. N-no I d-don’t think so…. Sorry. “ i stumbled out “ i don’t think im ready for that kind of responsibility and i don’t know even what bitty I would get.” i mumbled rubbing the back of my head embarrassed. 

“I understand taking care of a bitty is a lot of responsibility and a huge time commitment. I have seen many bitties get returned because they were just to much too handle for those people. It’s……” she searched for the right word “hard on the bitties when they get returned. To say the least” she said softly looking back at the pen with a pitiful glance. 

“Oh, I can see how it would be. The feeling of not being up to a person's standards and then getting discarded like trash could make anyone feel worthless.” I surmised and sighed hoping that nothing like that happened to the Paladin i met today. 

Anya turned around and gathered a bunch of pamphlets and held them out to me. 

“Here, in case you change your mind about adoption. Here is some information about the bitties that live here at the store. But I’m positive that whatever you decide to do will be the right thing though.” Anya woofed smiling softly. I took comfort in her words and smiled back at her, taking the pamphlets and putting them in my hoodie pouch. 

“Thank you it means a lot. Thank you again for everything, for letting me play with the bitties, for the pamphlets, everything. Maybe I might see you around.” I said waving goodbye and walking out the door. The chime bidding me a fond farewell as i walked outside. I let out a breath and hurried home. 

When I got home I got a glass of water and went to where I kept my medicine and took it. I gagged slightly they tasted absolutely wretched but they kept me feeling normal and kept me stable. So, I guess they were worth they momentary grossness. I sighed and stretched today had been a really good day so far despite me forgetting to take the all important medication. I pulled off my hoodie to reveal a smaller tighter fitting shirt beneath it. I then took out my laptop to work on some paperwork and designs for the next board meeting. It took about 4 hours to finish all the paperwork and put some more details on the designs. I stretched and yawned and looked at the clock on the wall it was about 4:00 in the afternoon. 

“ i should go and make myself some lunch. I deserve some lunch, I have worked hard and did not procrastinate on any of my work today.” I said to myself smiling as I walked to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and groaned 

“There is no good food in here. I need to go shopping again.” I whined 

“Cereal in a cup it is then!” I said grabbing my favorite large mug from the my cup cabinet and got a spoon out. I got the cereal out of the pantry and got the milk out of the fridge and proceeded to pour both into my mug. I sighed and sat down at the table. Then a thought occurred to me 

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to look at the pamphlets Anya gave me. I don’t have to decide on a bitty I could just look. I decided and got up to grab the pamphlets. I took a bite of my cereal and spread all of the pamphlets out in front of me. I took out the Error pamphlet and began to read. 

 

 

Bitty Type: Error Sansy 

Height: 8 inches 

Likes: Baby Blue Bitties, Chocolate, Sitcoms (especially Spanish ones), crocheting, knitting, creating puppets 

Dislikes: Silence, Solitude, Unexpected physical contact, Ink and Fresh bitties 

Assorted facts: 

-Your Error Bitty will be very nervous and irritable upon initial adoption and will be very apprehensive about being touched. Given time, he should start warming up to you, and while he will still avoid letting you touch him, he may initiate contact on his own. Instead of allowing you to pick him up, he’ll literally climb you like a living, squishy mountain using his strings. 

-Error Bitties prefer perching on your shoulder and resting against your chest while you sleep, because your heartbeat fills the silence and reassures them that you are still alive. 

-Error Bitties don’t need very much sleep and while they do need to eat, they will oftentimes forget to do so if left on their own. 

-While your Error will never be the most outwardly affectionate of bitties, he is incredibly protective of his owner, and is both willing and capable of injuring or killing others to keep you safe. 

-Error Bitties are among the strongest bitties magic wise and can summon full sized Gaster Blasters if necessary. And while they can only create a few before exhausting themselves, their strings are incredibly deadly and can do more than enough damage, so the blasters are primarily used for intimidation purposes. 

-Can only shortcut a few meters at a time and can open very small portals, not large enough to travel through, but large enough to reach in and grab things. 

-Error Bitties tend to create ‘webs’ or ‘nests’ out of their strings in various areas of their homes. These are normal, and should not be removed, as the bitties use these as storage areas and safe places for them to retreat to if they feel overwhelmed or threatened. If the nests are starting to become a problem, try to set some ground rules with your bitty about appropriate locations, or possibly provide several nests of your own creation, like hammocks or canopies made from old scarves or blankets. 

-Do not leave your bitty alone, especially if he doesn’t know you’ve left or if it’s with someone he hates. If you do, expect to come back to destruction, an angry bitty, and possibly a corpse. 

-If your bitty gets too panicked, he will crash, and will require a few minutes to reboot. Similarly, if he gets too angry or upset, his eyes will ‘glitch’ and he will go temporarily blind. This can last anywhere from a few seconds to several hours. 

-Error bitties will occasionally hear voices. This is to be expected and is not harmful. This will occur once every few months, typically before or after important events, and the voices will usually ask questions about said events, or just life in general. It is recommended you join your bitty in answering their questions, as it is a good opportunity to learn more about your bitty and vice versa. 

-It is unknown if these voices are caused by mental illness, but it is theorized that Error bitties may have a connection to semi-omniscient beings who can inform them of past events, present events happening somewhere that the bitty isn’t, and very rarely, future events of varying accuracy. 

-Despite popular belief, it is possible to befriend an Error Bitty if you are artistically inclined. In fact, these bitties can make great assistants for artists, especially if the person in question enjoys creating with string or thread, as these bitties can alter the color and qualities of their strings, basically turning themselves into little unlimited spools. 

-Error bitties are also unique in that they can efficiently point out exactly what is wrong with a piece of artwork. If you ever are creating something only for a part to look wrong for reasons you can’t quite determine, this is the bitty for you. 

-These bitties are also known to create puppets based on people they may know. If your bitty gifts you one of these puppets, cherish it. These puppets are very important to them, and entrusting one to you means that they love you very much, even if they don’t say so. 

-Even though Error Bitties hate being alone, DO NOT adopt another bitty to keep them company. These bitties do not get along with most other bitty types, including other Error Bitties. It is possible for an Error bitty to grow fond of a Baby Blue bitty, but this is often a one-sided relationship, and may end with the Baby Blue emotionally damaged or dead. 

-Do not attempt to hurt or abuse your bitty. If they stop trusting you, there will be nothing stopping them from killing you. 

-You may have heard of special ‘Magic Suppression’ collars being used on Error bitties to keep them under control. Remember that these are both unethical and illegal, and are essentially the bitty equivalent of ripping out a dog’s teeth so they can no longer bite you. 

-Error bitties are for experienced owners ONLY. They are extremely dangerous and challenging to take care of, but once you befriend them, you will gain a lifelong friend who will always protect you. 

 

Feel free to adopt your own little glitch! Give him a home and respect his boundary’s ffs. 

I sighed slightly when i was done reading that pamphlet. I guess there was one bitty I could cross of my list. I was not into dealing with difficult bitties, plus I was SUPER inexperienced in dealing with bitties so that wouldn’t be a good match up for me. I set the error pamphlet aside and picked up another one it was the Jay Bitty. On the front it had a cute winged bitty with multiple shades of blue on its wings but mostly dark blue on his feathers and hindquarters. He was wearing a sky blue scarf and a light blue top. I opened up the pamphlet and began reading. 

 

 

Bitty Type: Jay Bitty (Baby Bird) 

Height: 9.5 in/24.13 cm 

Wingspan: 20 in/50.8 cm 

Likes: Music, Soft stuff, Stories, Cooking, Stuffed animals, Helping people, Flying 

Dislikes: Cages, Scary movies, Screaming, Fighting 

-Jay bitties are what is known as a one-person bitty, and as such they are known for becoming strongly attached to specific individuals, whether it be another bitty or a person 

-Despite their intelligence, Jay Bitties are animalistic bitties for a reason, and are not simply Baby Blue bitties with wings. 

-Jay bitties are not parrots, songbirds or angels. They are birds of prey. They are largely carnivorous, are hunters, and are fully equipped to rip your face off if threatened 

-These bitties are very social, and as such will not do well alone 

-Jay bitties need meat to survive, but they can also eat most foods, at least in small amounts 

-He may bring you small ‘gifts’ of dead mice or other small creatures 

-If you ask him to stop he will but he’ll be sad about it 

-He’s very sensitive 

-Anything sad will make him cry 

-Their talons are extremely sharp 

-You should get some falconry gear, or at least some kind of tough shoulder pad so your bitty can ride on your shoulder without injuring you 

-Get lots of perches because he worries about scratching up your home with his talons 

-Tries to be a peacemaker in all arguments 

-Is adventurous 

-Jay bitties love the outdoors, so take him hiking or camping 

-If he is flying outside, be sure he stays nearby and is very careful, as there is a chance he may be attacked by larger birds 

-Jay bitties don’t have much magic, so no blasters or shortcuts 

-Don’t adopt this bitty if you have smaller pets like rodents or snakes 

-Jay may eat them 

-And then cry 

-Jay bitties are enthusiastic about everything 

-Are very affectionate 

-Loves to cuddle 

-Will wrap himself in his wings for comfort 

-It is very unlikely to be able to adopt a Jay bitty on their own 

-They usually have a very strong bond with another bitty, usually one they have grown up alongside or consider a sibling, and the two will need to be adopted together 

-Is good at befriending ‘problem’ bitties (any bitty who is unusually aggressive of antisocial) cough Error cough 

-If you are sad, he will do his absolute best to cheer you up 

-If you are feeling bad about yourself, he will just start listing everything he likes about you. This may take several hours. 

-He likes to sing, but is very insecure about his skill (he’s about average. Not great, but not bad either) 

-Will idly tap out or whistle rhythms 

-Floofs up and flares wings when threatened 

-All jay bitties like to collect a certain thing. Some like shiny things, some like specific brands of pencils made in Germany in the 1940’s, you never know! 

-Don’t clip their wings! These bitties love to fly and if you clip their wings they will become depressed 

-Loves to help you cook! He’s a bit too small to cook on his own, but he will happily retrieve ingredients for you or taste test 

-He loves all kinds of stories, and will want a bedtime story every night (he just likes to fall asleep to your voice really) 

-Wont sleep with you at night, but still likes to be nearby, maybe on a separate pillow on your bed 

-Wherever he sleeps, he will make a very soft, cushy nest out of anything soft he can get ahold of, and will usually either line or surround it with whatever he collects 

-Give him small stuffed animals, he loves to cuddle with them! 

-He loves to explore, and can never sit still for long. Make sure to give him lots of stuff to do so he doesn’t get into trouble 

-Try to take him with you whenever you leave the house, he gets nervous if your gone too long 

-He likes having his wings pet 

-You don’t need to be an experienced owner to adopt a Jay bitty, but it is recommended that you have at least some experience with birds to make life easier on yourself 

I hmmmed a bit and then sighed again. That was a bit more to my lifestyle but I couldn't be bringing a bitty everywhere I went. Plus I don’t think work would allow me taking a bitty to there. I needed a bitty that would be fine with being home alone while i was at work for a while but that would also be lovey dovey to me when I was at home. Plus I had absolutely zero experience with birds. 

I took out another pamphlet it was for the Ink Sans bitty. I remembered meeting this type of Sans back at the center. He was wearing clothing that was mostly tan and brown. He had a paint brush on his back an vials of paint strapped around his waist. The same was in the picture but it looked like he had little tattoos on his neck and wrists. I smiled he was a funny little guy who seemed to have a lot to say so needless to say I was slightly eager to go and see what this pamphlet had to offer 

Bitty Type: Ink Sansy 

Height: 7 ½ in/19.05 cm 

Likes: Art, Praise, Memes, Pranks 

Dislikes: Boredom, Blank spaces 

-Methods of transport include traveling through puddles of ink/paint and teleportation 

-Is very strong, both physically and magically 

-Can summon small blasters 

-Will draw on everything 

-All of the walls 

-Himself 

-You 

-EVERYTHING 

-Doesn’t actually love you 

-He isn’t capable of it 

-Any colorful art supply can be consumed to imitate emotions 

-He will drink paint, markers, pens, highlighters. Or just take bites out of them. 

-He will eat dried ink, solid watercolors, will even scrape paint off walls if he must. 

-Tiny spazoid 

-Vomits ink when feeling incredibly strong emotions 

-This ink vomit stains like crazy 

-Memes 

-He is memes 

-You let him near the internet, and he will become a walking shitpost 

-You two will have all the inside jokes. Most of them will make no sense, even to you. 

-He will sometimes think of something and start laughing hysterically. 

-He has no brain to mouth filter 

-Anything he creates will come to life for a short time. 

-The length of time depends on the size of the creation 

-Like a bug would last a day or two, while a something like a whale would last maybe a minute 

-You have to be very patient if you want this bitty. 

-He is essentially a hyperactive child. 

-A very emotionally unstable hyperactive child. 

-Every so often he will have days where he doesn’t want to feel. So he won’t. 

-If you have any pets, he will attempt to ride them. 

-He is extremely likely to hurt himself doing something stupid. And then try to do the thing again while healing, only to hurt himself again. 

-His sense of self-preservation is… Questionable. 

-Holy emotional whiplash batman 

-He will jump from mood to mood at the drop of a hat 

-He may interrupt himself mid-sentence 

-Will randomly forget what he’s doing 

-You’re gonna have to remind him 

-He will have a ridiculous number of nicknames for you 

-Maybe 2 of them will make sense 

-He’s gonna get bored of you eventually 

-He needs something to do 24/7 

-Its fine if you have other bitties, but expect fights to happen 

-Ink is very good at unintentionally provoking people 

-Although sometimes its intentional 

-Not recommended for anyone with particularly temperamental or aggressive bitties. Or pets. Or children. Or personalities. 

-Is a vindictive prankster. 

-The worse you treat him, the worse his pranks will get. 

-Until eventually the pranks turn into poisoning you with turpentine. 

-Or burning down the house with you inside it. 

-Or smothering you in your sleep. 

-He may bring you random gifts 

Things he made, or found, or stole. 

-He likes to keep anything neat that he finds. 

-Cool rocks, pretty feathers, bullet shells, animal skulls 

-He also keeps little trinkets that remind him of those important to him on his person. 

-It is recommended you buy a make-your-own dollhouse kit. Or just make a dollhouse. And let him decorate it. 

-Having his own personalized space is very important to him. 

-It’s not your fault he doesn’t care about you. He simply can’t. No matter how much he wants to. 

-Ink Bitties are for experienced owners, preferably those who have prior experience with children. 

Enjoy! 

 

I frowned slightly and sighed as much fun as a little meme lord sounded and I had a little experience dealing with children from babysitting. I honestly would like someone that could feel as much as I could. Someone that would love me as much as I loved them. If I were to get one that is. After all I was only looking for now. But if I were to get one I would want them to be affectionate and lovable. I pulled out the last pamphlet that i got from Anya and sighed slightly saddened. Maybe a bitty just wasn’t right for me. Maybe I was just destined to be alone and stay alone for the rest of my mortal life. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks trying to get out of that dark train of thought 

 

“ come on now! Don’t think that way! You still have one more bitty to look at!” I said to myself trying to cheer myself up. I took a look at the bitty on the pamphlet and immediately recognized it as the little bitty that i gave half a spider doughnut. I smiled he was a sweetheart and a bundle of fun. I had felt a real connection with the little guy. In the picture he was wearing exactly what he was wearing in the center when i met him, blue pants, a light blueish green shirt underneath a golden jacket with fluff around the collar and wrists, he also had a golden band like crown around his skull but in the picture he was holding a sword with a red gem in the guard and some blue yarn that matched his shirt that was wound around in a criss cross pattern around the grip. My smile grew a little, the sword suited him. I opened the pamphlet. 

 

Bitty type: Paladin (Dreamswap Dream) 

Height: 13 in/33.02 cm 

Wingspan: 19 in/48.26 cm 

Likes: Helping people, Positivity 

Hates: Losing, Showing weakness, Negativity 

-Good for people who need more of a kick in the pants than a positive aura and a smile. 

-He likes to have every outing meticulously planned. 

-Very organized. 

-He’ll be sure to keep you up to date and remind you of things. 

-You aren’t going to be late, not on his watch. 

-About the same level as a boss bitty in terms of bossiness. 

-Give him something to keep him busy. 

-He loves to volunteer and help people. 

-He’s the first to act in a crisis. 

-Let him be in charge. 

-He has a very strong sense of morality. 

-Is incredibly stubborn. 

-Loves feel good movies. 

-Might actually cry at the end. 

-Likes to take other bitties on flights. 

-His wings can be both tangible and intangible. 

-They are very soft and fluffy and warm. 

-Floofy comfy boy. 

-The little guy is strong as heck. 

-He can’t lift you, but he can sure as hell hoist your pets. 

-And you know those pretty golden wings? Guess what, they’re shiny murder tentacles now, you gonna get fucked up son. 

-He can sense your feelings. 

-Just vague things, he has no idea why you’re upset, he just knows you are. 

-He likes swords. 

-Give him a sword. 

-Let him be your own little guardian angel, c’mon it’ll be awesome I swear! 

-He can use his aura to cheer you up, at least a bit. 

-Ambitious. 

-Protective. 

-He makes an excellent bodyguard. 

-If someone breaks into your home, he’s gonna be the first to whoop their ass. 

-Easier to scare than to surprise. 

-He fluffs up his wings when he’s trying to be intimidating. 

-He is going to make sure that you take care of yourself. 

-If you’re sad he’s gonna do everything he can to make you feel better. 

-He isn’t afraid to hurt or kill someone if he must, but he will never hurt an innocent. 

-If he sees that you’re being a jerk to someone, he’s going to stop you. 

-If he thinks you’re a bad person, he’s going to try to fix you. At least at first. 

-If you hurt him, fine, he can take whatever you dish out as long as he needs to, but if he catches you harming another bitty, or any innocent soul who you were meant to protect, he’ll leave you, and before he goes, he’ll make sure that you won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again 

As I read I could feel a grin growing on my face. This little guy was as sweet as butterscotch. He certainly met all of my criteria. He also would most definitely seem to keep my life on track and if I told him that I take medication he might help remind me to take it. This guy would be good for me and I would be good for him. I yawned and looked at the time it was 8:00 at night and I yawned and stretched. 

“I probably should take my night meds and then take a shower.” I said to myself and sighed. Yes, acted like an old person getting ready for bed at such an early time but maybe I was an old person in a young person's body. I yawned and headed to the shower, then went off to bed, thinking about if a Paladin bitty was really a good fit or not for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your comments down below they feed me and make me much more likely to update. Constructive criticism is welcome! Also leave a comment below and tell me what bitty you should go with. If you make a convincing enough argument I might change my mind about going with a Paladin or even get multiple bitties! Everyone this story couldn't have been made without the mun of the ask blog AskBittyError on tumblr (https://askbittyerror.tumblr.com/) They made the descriptions of the bitties that I put in this chapter and I got permission from them to use the descriptions in this chapter. I didn't use every bitty that they had so there are more bitty descriptions for you to read and enjoy! A massive thank you to the mun of the ask blog of AskBittyError on tumblr they have been patiently answering all my dumb questions so please go check them out!


	3. A Decision is Made

I woke up the next morning groggy and disoriented to my alarm going off in a disposition that was much too cheery for this kind of morning. I could hear the rain pouring down outside. Hitting the roof shingles then sliding into the rain gutter. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder rang out and I gasped at the sudden loud noise. My room lit up with a flash of lighting a few minutes later. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and clicked the middle button only to be assaulted by light. Once my eyes adjusted, I looked at the weather for this week on my weather app and saw that it was supposed to be thunder and lightning and rain all this week and part of next week too. I sighed and looked up from my phone and noticed the curtains billow inwards. It comes to my attention that I left my bedroom window open. 

“Crap,” I said leaving the warm embrace of bed and walking towards the said open window. I shudder as a cold breeze blows past me. I get to the window and with some effort, I managed to shut the dang thing, but the hardwood under the window was a decent sized puddle. I groaned and walked to the hallway linen closet and grabbed some of my pride towels. I walked back over to the puddle and cleaned it up, then the towels went into the laundry hamper to be clean at a later date. I Thought back to last night and hummed to myself, it was quite lonely in this big house all by myself, and a bitty would lighten up my life considerably. I hit a fist into an open palm in front of me and smiled.  
“Alright! It’s decided I’m getting a bitty!” I changed out of my checkered pajama bottoms and tank top into a tee-shirt with a front pocket and some sweats with pockets. I went to my closet and got a hoodie off a hanger, I pulled it over my head and grabbed my wallet. I went to the breadbox and opened it to reveal where I kept my meds and got a glass of water. I took my medication and put on socks that I brought down with me. I walked over to the hall closet and grabbed my rainboots and wrestled them on. I grabbed some reusable bags so I could hold all of the furniture and other things needed for a bitty. I grabbed my large umbrella from the hall closet and went outside.  
I walked down the sidewalk lost in thought and was at Zoteara’s before I knew it. I looked into the window and saw bitties playing around inside the pens. I hummed and hoped that the Paladin that I played with would be as excited to see me as I was excited to see him. I took a breath to calm my nerves and quell my excitement and walked in. A bitty that was made entirely out of fire was sitting on the counter and sternly pointed to my umbrella and then to the right of the door where a little umbrella holder was.

“Oh,” I said and nodded closing the umbrella quickly and putting it in the little holder. When I turned back around the bitty was replaced with a full grown fire monster that was wearing a cream dress shirt and a brown vest over it with a light pink cravat around his neck. I eeped a little 

“ Hello Welcome to Zoteara’s Bitty Center! My mate Anya is in the back right now so she asked me to watch the front. Sorry about being so stern with the umbrella we have some grill-bitties like myself that will get really hurt if they get wet. What can I help you with?” The fire monster asked pleasantly his hands clasped in together at his stomach. I smiled back at him

“ No it’s okay I understand. I wouldn’t want to hurt anybody. As for what I’m here for is because I would like to adopt a bitty today.” I said softly trying to be confident. 

“ Oh, excellent! Do you have a type of bitty in mind? Or a specific bitty in mind?” He asked smiling a fiery smile. I nodded and shuffled slightly. 

“ I have a specific bitty in mind. I was in here yesterday and met a Paladin bitty that I felt a connection with and I came here and was hoping that I could adopt him.” I explained smiling. The firey monster nodded in understanding and leaned back calling out.

“Anya! My heart and soul could you please come here for a moment, please? We have a customer that need your expertise.” he called out to the back. Within minutes the friendly looking white dog monster came out of the back. I smiled and gave a small wave to her. She grinned when she saw me

“Yes, Char dear? Oh, You’re back! Change your mind about adoption?” She asked happily when she saw me, her tail wagging slightly as I nodded blushing slightly.

“They said that they had found a specific Paladin bitty yesterday and made a connection with them and that they would like to adopt them. Since you saw the bitty do you possibly remember the scent of that bitty so we can find them?” Char asked kissing her gently with a grin. 

“Yes I can do that but unfortunately the bitty you are talking about was adopted sometime yesterday after you left. By a young family who wanted a companion for the mother and the children.” She said looking away like she felt slightly awkward. I felt my heart sink and I felt a bit numb. 

“Oh. I understand.” I said softly feeling disappointed and felt my eyes burning slightly. I blinked a couple times and looked up and made myself smile a cheerful smile.

“Would you like to spend time with the bitties and see if you find someone that you connect with?” Anya asked pleasantly and I nodded gently still feeling numb

"Do you want to meet more Paladins or do you have another bitty in mind?" Anya asked softly.

"sure meeting more Paladin bitties sounds good maybe I can make another connection with another one of those cutie pies. but could you please tell me more about the family that adopted the paladin." I asked curiously

 

"Well, they seemed nice enough," Anya says, tapping her chin. "It was a mother and her children. Something felt off about the little ones, but I can't quite place what. They smelled a bit like melted plastic. No idea why."

"oh well, I hope that they take good care of the little guy. I really want him to land in a good home." I said wistfully still feeling very sad and kind of wanting to give up and go home but I had decided to get a bitty. So I might as well try

"So do I, dear, so do I," Anya says.

"Could you let me know if they by some possible twist of fate something happens to that paladin and you find out about it could you please let me know?" I asked giving Anya my business card with my phone number and email on it.

 

"Of course," Anya says, tucking the card into her pocket. "I'll let you know the instant I hear something."

I gave her another forced smile and blinked the stinging feeling from my eyes again " Thank you, Anya, I appreciate it!" I said trying to be energetic " now let's go look at those paladin bitties if that's okay'

"Of course it's okay." She says, motioning for her to follow. She leads her to a tank full of little Paladins. "Do you need me to stay?"

"Ah um not if you're busy... I mean I don't want to bother you or anything." I said nervously not wanting to bug her in any way but it would be nice for someone to stay and bounce off of so it wasn't just me being miserable and some pour paladin soul that got stuck with me out of pity

"You aren't bothering me at all." Anya smiles. "I'll hang out here with you, okay?"

"Thank you I appreciate it," I said with a watery smile and took a deep breath trying to settle my emotions before I saw the other paladins. 

A Paladin frowns, flying up to the tank's edge and looking up at me with concern.  
"Are you alright?" He asks.

I laughed slightly at his concern  
"yeah buddy I'm okay" My voice cracking slightly

"No, you aren't." The Paladin states, crossing his arms. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

" no, really I'm fine no need to worry! " I said forcing a bright and cheery smile that could fool just about anyone. " how are you, little guy?" I asked smiling

"I can feel your emotions you know." The Paladin says simply.

"oh really? That's a cool ability! I think it mentioned something like that in the pamphlet about that! Wanna tell me more about it though?" I asked with a grin trying to seem upbeat and cheerful

"I can sense when someone is distressed even when they are trying to fake happiness and change the subject." The Paladin says pointedly.

"Hmmm, interesting interesting." I say nodding in agreement "So what do you like to do?" I asked him smiling

The Paladin sighs. Alright, he'll drop it. But just this once.  
"I enjoy baking." He tells her.

 

"Baking is fun. I happen to be a baking fiend myself. If you count making fairy bread from scratch baking" I joked still feeling sad but trying to get my mind off of it. Suddenly the phone in the adoption center rang

"I'd say that counts." The Paladin chuckles as Anya's ears perk up.  
"Be back in a moment." She says. "I need to get that."

"No problem do what you need to," I say to Anya and continue to talk to the paladin. What draws my attention is when Anya slams down the phone hard enough to crack the plastic. I looked up curious and glanced back at Anya "everything okay or was it a telemarketer?" I asked when she walked back over to where I was with the other paladin bitty  
The Paladin flinches back and Anya smiles, her sharp teeth glinting.  
"It turns out your little friend is being returned."

"oh really? That poor baby he will probably feel so bad" I said frowning but slightly excited that I got to see my friend again "Wait what happened what's wrong with the family?" I asked

"Apparently the children "Don't do well with small creatures"" Anya says, a hint of fury leaking through.

"Oh, my I wonder what they meant by that. Out of curiosity what were their names?" I asked feeling anxious

“ The mother’s name was Helen Smith," Anya says.

"your kidding right? please tell me your kidding." I laughed slightly feeling faint

"I'm not..." Anya says with a look of concern.

“Please let that paladin come back in one piece and mentally stable. The Smith kids are my neighbors and they are fucking crazy. They dismember most of their toys and reassemble them into creepy creatures and like to blow up them and chop off their heads with their homemade guillotine” I explained feeling even dizzier  
Anya pales.

"God fucking damn it." She breathes, her eye twitching. "That bitch better gets here soon or I swear to Toriel I will hunt her and her shits down myself."  
It was about an hour before Helen Smith came walking in alone with a shoe box with holes poked in the top 

"hello is Anya here?" she asked looking around

“Right here,” Anya says, having emerged from her hiding place by the door. She stands directly behind Helen, her smile sickeningly sweet. “How about you hand me the bitty and we’ll go process your return?” Helen handed the shoebox gently to Anya 

" I'm afraid he is worse for wear because I just found out what my children were doing about a 2 hours ago," she said softly. Anya was stone-faced and doesn't say anything and just opens the box.  
It was the paladin bitty sitting up against one of the walls of the box with a badly broken leg and multiple bruises? If skeletons can bruise, this one somehow them all over his body. His clothes were torn up and he looked up in surprise when he saw Anya

"You're gonna be okay," Anya says, her soul in her throat. "You're safe now, I promise."

“Mama, what happened why are you here?” He asked shocked looking up at her he sounded very confused

"Some very bad people hurt you." She whispers, holding her hand into the box so he could get in it wants. "But they won't be able to anymore."  
Helen was still standing in the shop right next to Anya  
“I wouldn’t say they are bad people they are just kids,” she said trying to defend her children. Paladin crawled into Anya’s hand and looked at her with confusion in his eyes

“what bad people? Am I back at the adoption center?” He asked looking around in dismay

"You get out of my store before I rip your goddamn throat out." Anya snarls at Helen, her teeth bared and a deadly fire in her eyes. She tucks the Paladin protectively to her chest, running a gentle hand over his head. Helen quickly left, seems to have some common sense. Paladin seemed distressed 

“Mrs. Helen, wait where are you going! You forgot me!” He cried out after Helen confused “mama, is she coming back soon to take me home?” He asked Anya

"No. No, she's not." Anya says, her ears lowering. "You're gonna stay with me again, alright?"

“Why? Don’t they love me? The children said they loved me and fed me all sorts of treats” he said tears in his eyes

"Sweetheart, have you seen yourself?" She asks softly. He sniffled and big fat tears began to fall down his cheeks 

“But they said they were sorry! They said they loved me and would take care of me and that I would never have to be without a family again!” He cried out distraught. I could feel my heart breaking at the sight of his pain.

"Oh, baby," Anya says, nuzzling him gently. "I'm sorry, but they were lying."  
He was full on sobbing now and nuzzled Anya back. 

"who is going to love me now?" he asked sobbing

"I will always love you." Anya murmurs. "You are all my children and you will always have a home here with me." The paladin nodded and hiccuped as he sniffled crying hard.

"mama I hurt all over" he hiccuped between his sobs  
"I'll get you all fixed up," Anya says gently, cupping her hands under the bitty and letting the familiar green of healing magic flow up through Anya’s hands and work through the bitty. "You'll be feeling just fine in no time.” Paladin gave Anya a gentle kiss on the cheek and blinked the tears away when he saw me in the corner barely holding it together.

"Mama, why are they back?" Paladin asked Anya curiously his own pain momentarily subsided

"They came to see you, little one," Anya says. "They were very excited to see you again."

"really why I'm just no good" Paladin hiccuped softly sniffling and more tears fell from his eye sockets.

"Don't say that," Anya says, wiping the tears that fell down the Paladin’s golden puffy cheeks

“No, I’m no good. Somethings wrong with me! That’s why they don’t want me anymore!” He sobbed into his little hands. Anya sighed slightly looking rather upset that the bitty was talking about himself like that.

"That’s not true and you know it. There is nothing wrong with you. You are an amazing little man, never forget that." Anya said softly but firmly and the Paladin nodded slightly rubbing his eyes with his palms. I chose this time to interrupt 

"Anya, can I give some star candy to Paladin, please? If he will accept it I mean"I ask Anya carefully not wanting to upset anyone but wanting Paladin to feel better "Paladin I think you're pretty great" I said to him and he started crying, even more, feeling slightly better but still overwhelmed with emotion

"Would you like some candy and affection?" Anya asks the bitty.  
he nodded after thinking it over for a few moments and sniffled. He spread his wings and flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. I smiled at him and gave him some of the star candy from the pouch it came in. He ate it solemnly and I smiled gently at him. I spent a few hours with the Paladin cheering him up by playing games like catch and drawing and playing video games. I was mainly focused on and making him smile again.  
"Anya, when do you think he would be ready for another family again?" I asked Anya quietly. I wanted to shower this bitty with all my love and affection and give him everything he wanted and deserved.

"That's mostly up to him, but I'd like him to stay at least a week while he recovers," Anya says. Paladin looked over to me and back at Anya 

"Mama do you think she will give me back?" he asked sadly eating some more of the candy that I had given him.

"If she does I'll break her legs," Anya says with a sharp-toothed smile. I laugh and grin 

"I know you're serious but to be honest I wouldn't 'dream' of giving this little ball of perfection up. I already love him and if you would like him to stay a week here and recover that is fine with me take as much time as you need paladin. I will wait for you because you are worth waiting for" I said smiling and kissed his head gently to which he laughed at my pun and nuzzled me back

"How sweet." Anya smiles. 

I visited every day for the next week seeing paladin and bringing all sorts of gifts and treats for him and Anya and all the bitties at the store I even managed to hand make paladin some new clothes that looked exactly like his old ones to replace the torn up clothes he had lost from his previous owners. The Paladin gets more and more attached to me as time goes on, rushing to meet me when I arrived and pouting when I had to leave. I always make sure to give him plenty of hugs, kisses and scratches and words of love, encouragement, and praise during my visits and right before I leave letting him know that I will be back the next day.

I come into the shop carrying an umbrella. wearing a red long sleeved flannel, with a right breast pocket, a gray hoodie around my waist, dark wash blue jeans, and black boots that went up to my knees. In addition to the umbrella, I was also carrying multiple reusable bags full of treats and sweets that I had made after I was finished with work yesterday. I put the umbrella up in the umbrella stand and walked further into the shop. 

“Hello, Anya! I’m back and I brought snacks for everyone at the center.” I said greeting Anya who was standing at the register I paused and pulled set down the multiple reusable bags and searched through them for a moment. I pulled out a baggie full of homemade dog cookies and handed it to the dog monster. She blushed, smiling. 

“Thank you, dear. You didn’t have too.” She said politely and I smiled 

“ It was no trouble you deserve it and you have done so much for me and I appreciate it so much. This is the least I could do.” I explained, “ Now could you tell me where I can put the rest of these treats I made I would really appreciate it.” I said picking up the bags again. 

“You can put them in the kitchen. There is plenty of counter space so just lay it all out so everyone can choose what they would like.” Anya said leading me to where the kitchen was, I followed her. “I’ll let your little Paladin friend know that you are here.” She said leaving me to my own devices. I nodded and began to pull out the sweets like no-bake cookies, fruit tarts, chocolate oreo truffles, some roll cakes like strawberry, ube, vanilla, and chocolate. I cut or broke them all into large bitty sized serving sizes.  
Paladin came into the room on the bitty railings that were close to the ceiling and then flew down from the walkways and landed on the counter near me. While I was preparing the food and greeted me.

“Hi! It’s good to see you! How was your night? You look like you have been busy.” He chirped obviously waiting for me to finish what I was doing so then he could give me a hug. I smiled and put the knife in the sink and turned to Paladin.

“Hi. It’s very good to see you too! I have been busy. I made these after I finished work last night. Help yourself, dearie.” I said and Paladin hugged my hand, I patted his head. 

“ Thank you. You didn’t stay up late to make these. You need to get sleep!” He scolded putting his hands on his hips and a stern expression on his face. I laughed and patted his head

“Don’t worry I didn’t stay up too late making these. Plus I have a very big oven. So multiple things could bake at the same time.” I tried to reassure Paladin of my health. He huffed and nodded then went to the strawberry roll cake an took a serving. He took a bite and his eyes went into stars and he moaned with delight. 

“This is sooo good!” he praised, quickly devouring his piece of cake. I smiled and he put his plate and fork in the sink. 

“I’m glad you think it’s good buddy,” I said patting his head and he pulled at my sleeve.  
“Let’s go play! I bet I can go kick your butt at video games!” He said and i laughed nodding. 

“You think so? We’ll see about that Pal.” I laughed

 

After we finished about the fourth or fifth video game round Paladin turns to me and looks at me. 

“ Hey. Um…” He said nervously

“Yes, Paladin? Is something wrong?” I asked him worried slightly. 

"Um….Will you….will you... Adopt me? Please?" he asks hesitantly like he was afraid that I would say no.  
I look at him with love in my eyes and pick him up and hold him level to my face so we are staring into each other’s eyes. 

 

“ of course I will adopt you! I want nothing more than for you to be apart of my family and be happy.” I said stroking his head gently and kissing his forehead. “ would you like a name or would you like to still be called Paladin?” I asked softly

"I'd like a name." He smiles, his chest rumbling in a purr.

“Okay, then how about Quasar? It’s a name for a very powerful luminous energetic objects in the universe” I asked smiling tilting my head to the side slightly as I wait for his reaction to the name

"I love it." Quasar smiles, his voice soft. "Thank you very much."

“Let’s go talk to Anya now little guy!” I said smiling

"Sounds good to me," Quasar says, flying up to rest on my shoulder. I pet his head gently and walked over to Anya 

“Hello Anya I would like to adopt Quasar the Paladin bitty,” I said cheerfully

"Alright." Anya smiles. "You want to sign the paperwork now?"

“Yes I think that will be the logical next step,” I said smiling brightly and looked at Quasar “what do you think?” Quasar nodded and smiled brightly

“yes that will be excellent!” he said smiling and gave me a peck on the cheek. Anya chuckles and pulls out a sheet of paper. 

"Please sign on the dotted line. And Quasar, dear, please sign the adoption consent sheet." Anya said cheerfully. They both sign their required sheets with little difficulty and look up at Anya looking for further instructions

"You can buy whatever supplies you need here." Anya smiles. "And remember, if you abandon him I'm taking your lungs!"I laughed and nodded in agreement 

“that would only happen if someone were making me do that against my will! And even if then I would rather die than give Quasar up ” I said seriously to Anya then look at the lovely bitty “shall we go pick out stuff then? Price is not applicable to me so pick out whatever you want” I said happily to Quasar. Who looked at me with disbelief

"I'm not sure what I might need," Quasar says. "A bed, maybe?"

I was thinking of letting you sleep on a pillow in my bed in my bedroom but if you want your own bed that is fine too” I said smiling cheerfully at him  
“I'd love to sleep on your pillow. I just, uh, wasn't sure you wanted me to..." Quasar said blushing slight gold and scuffed the ground with his shoe.

“Even better.” I said smiling “ but not my pillow sweetie because I don’t want my big old head to crush you on accident in the middle of the night but your own pillow in my bed.” I said clarifying that misconception and gave Quasar a kiss on the head

 

"I doubt you'd hurt me," Quasar says with a slight golden-cheeked blush. 

“Your right but I still don’t want to do it even if it was on accident dearie,” I said smiling gently.

“OH! You're going to need some more clothes. As much as I love making you clothes I just don’t have the time with my job. If you want we can also get you a little house for your bed and I’m also planning to install all of these railings above the floor near the ceilings.they are usually for cats but I thought they would be great for a bitty. They will also go over the doorways and in the hallways so you can get around the entire house without having to touch the ground!” I said excited my hands moving around as I spoke more and more the more excited I got. Quasar looked excited too.

“Like the ones here at the center?” He asked stars in his eyes and his hands balled up into fists at his chest as he bounced in place "That all sounds wonderful!" Quasar smiles and leaned against my hand momentarily before running off to go look at clothes and shoes.

I then turned back to the clothes and picked out some lounging around clothes that were sweats and a tee shirt. Quasar jumps down and picks up a few solid pairs of boots, some sneakers, some cute black slip-on shoes. I also picked out a few nice, comfy jackets in an array of colors like turquoise, black, gray, gold and blue. Quasar came running up to me holding a package of tiny, bitty cutlery that was a rose gold. I added those the things we were getting. I smiled at Quasar and pat his head gently and look at the houses that they have that maybe I could hang up on the wall once the Railings are installed for a cool hangout.  
There are many types of houses, large and small, one floor and two, in almost every style and color imaginable. I look at the top floor and hmmm hand on my chin a bit and try to pick out a color 

“Quasar what color do you think we should get? I like sky blue but the turquoise is also nice” I say unsure “ I’m thinking we can paint some details in gold or other colors later on if you’re up to it”

"Sky blue," Quasar says looking at the houses to now and points to the two-story sky blue house with a little patio on it.

"Sky blue it is then is there anything else you feel like we should get Quasar? Oh! I almost forgot! You need a few swords! “ I say slapping my cheeks astonished that I almost forgot about that most important detail

"Wait, I get a sword?" Quasar asks, his mouth hanging open.

“ you get swordS,” I said stressing the s “as in multiple. you deserve it. I just better not find them laying around in the furniture where someone could get hurt if they sit on them or the furniture or books slashed up or you won’t have your swords for a week. I’ll make you some training dummies for you to slash up and play with. “ I said smiling

"I would not dare to injure you," Quasar says. I smiled and patted his head gently 

“ I know you wouldn’t on purpose but sometimes accidents happen,” I said smiling kindly and picked up Quasar to Bring him to where all the swords were located in the store  
“pick any swords that you like but please be careful” I said feeling slightly anxious about the little guy injuring himself. Quasar looks the selection over and picks out several greatswords detailed in gold and blue. 

"I will wield these with honor." He proclaims. I laugh slightly and pet his head 

“I’m sure you will darling, you’re just too cute for your own good Quasar," I said examining one of the swords he picked out. Quasar blushes a bright gold, his wings fluffing up. I laughed and kissed his cheek. 

“Okay, I think we have covered all the bases! Unless you can think of anything else you would like” I said looking at him expectedly

“I think that’s all.” He says, giving me a smile.

“Okay then let’s go give Anya the money she needs for all this stuff and then I can take you home for the first time!” I said smiling their eyes sparkling and gathered everything they picked out and walked over to the register. Anya smiles as you approach. 

 

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" She asks in her best customer service voice.

“Yes we did everything in this store is absolutely splendid,” I said smiling at Anya holding everything in my arms.

"Excellent." She smiles. "That'll be 999G, please.” I handed over the money and put everything into the bags that I brought with me and smiled

“ thank you so much, Anya, for everything,” I said smiled happily  
"You're welcome, dear," Anya says. "I hope you two will be very happy together."  
“ that’s the plan, my friend!” I say to Anya and turn my head to the little bitty on my shoulder “Ready to go home Quasar?” I asked smiling

"Of course," Quasar says with a happy purr and nuzzled my cheek gently. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head. 

“You can ride in one of my hoodie pockets or you can continue to ride on my shoulder. I have to hold all of these bags and umbrella so we won't get wet. If I didn’t have to do all of that I would hold you in my hand.” I explained giving him an option. 

“I can sit on your shoulder and hold the umbrella Nibi? I’m big enough and strong enough” Quasar asked sweetly. I laughed and nodded

“ I don’t doubt that you are big enough and strong enough. Of course, you can sit on my shoulder and hold the umbrella if you want dear.” I said smiling grabbing the umbrella from the holder and stepped out of the center under the green canopy outside. It was still raining moderately hard but nothing an umbrella couldn’t handle. I opened the umbrella and gave it to Quasar who was now balanced on my shoulder and started walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your comments down below they fuel me to keep writing and make me much more likely to update. Constructive criticism is welcome! Everyone this story couldn't have been made without the mun of the ask blog AskBittyError on tumblr (https://askbittyerror.tumblr.com/) They have been patiently answering all my dumb questions so please go check them out! They actually roleplayed part of this interaction between Anya and the Main character (MC). Mainly because I had no clue how to write Anya. I then edited it to make it seem less like an rp and more like a story so I hope you appreciate the interaction and the work we both put into this. If you have any questions for the MC or Quasar you can ask them at my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wispersofthewriter)


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quasar comes home and gets a tour of the house.

I started walking home passing by several shops and food stores. We passed by a bakery/cafe. It wasn’t Muffet’s but it was still just as good. I glanced at Quasar who looked as happy as a clam to be with me.

“Hey Quasar, do you want to make a pit stop on the way home and get a treat?” I asked him as I paused in front of the storefront.

“Sure! Of course, I would love to Nibi! I’m always up for a treat!” he said excitedly, the umbrella wobbling a bit in his excitement.

“Fantastic!” I said walking underneath the overhang and Quasar gave me the umbrella to close it before we went into the store. We went in and looked at all of the bread and sweets. I chose some melon bread and Quasar chose a chocolate croissant with a sweet glaze over it. The bakery/cafe had some places you could sit down in it. I let Quasar pick where he wanted to sit and save our places there while I bought the sweets. I set down Quasar’s croissant in front of him and then sat down at a table across from him with my own sweet.

“So Quasar sweetie we aren’t that far from my house but I need to tell you something before we get there,” I said seriously. Quasar looked up from eating his glaze covered chocolate croissant, his face, and hands all messy and sticky. He looked quite adorable, he was successful in making me smile and it made me grateful that I kept wet wipes in my back pocket.

“Yes, Nibi? What is it about?” He asked smiling a messy smile. I reached across the table and patted his head.

“Okay so here is the situation. I live next door to your old owners. So that means you will probably see them from time to time. I just wanted to warn you before you see them.” I said solemnly and Quasar blinked a few times.

“Oh well, what does that matter? We belong to each other now and they are in the past. You are my future family now.” he said as seriously as he could be covered in glaze. I smiled at him and nodded slightly.

“That’s true sweetheart. Now let’s eat” I said cheerfully and took a big bite of my melon bread. It tasted amazing with the chocolate chips and the green tea flavoring in it.

When I finished eating my melon bread and Quasar had eaten his fill of his pastry. I put the rest of his croissant in a little box and then put it in one of the bags that was carrying the other bitty stuff.

“Ready to go my dear?” I ask Quasar who nods and wipes his hands on his pants and his mouth on his sleeve. I chuckle slightly hiding my grin behind a hand and pulled out a wet wipe.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first Mr,” I said with a patient smile and began to gently scrub at the leftover stickiness that was the glaze that was on Quasar’s cheeks and face. I figured he was capable of cleaning his hands by himself so I let him do that by himself.

“Hehe,” he giggled as I scrubbed “thanks Nibi! I love you!” he chimed smiling as he glowed slightly brighter and I couldn’t help but giggle.

“I love you to Quasar,” I said kissing his now clean cheek, he giggled and flew up to rest on my shoulder. We smiled at each other and I gathered up the bags again and the umbrella. I bid the workers and the owner of the bakery goodbye and stepped back outside under the awning. I stepped to the side, out of the way of the doorway and open my umbrella. I gave the umbrella to Quasar, who took it happily.

After a while of walking, Quasar spoke up

“ Nibi?” He started shifting slightly on my shoulder and gave me a slight kiss on the cheek

“ Yes, Quasar? Do you need something sweetie?” I asked curiously glancing at him with a smile on my face. He smiled back and shook his head

“ I’m fine. I was just was wondering how much longer will it take to get to your house?” He asked softly fidgeting with his sleeve. I sighed pleasantly and looked at him

“It’s OUR house now dear. It’s your home now too. And to answer your question it's not much longer maybe 3 minutes tops? You can see it down the street. It’s the light yellow with white trim and the little white picket fence in the front. Do you see it from where you are sitting?” I said pointing out of the radius of the umbrella, down the sidewalk to where the house was.

“Okay, Nibi! And yes I think I see it! My old family’s home it’s just on the right, farther from us!” He said pointing to the dark gray house with white trim. I nodded and smiled sadly at him. I nuzzled him slightly and he hugged my head

“It’s okay Nibi they don’t matter to me anymore! Please don’t be sad. I’m fine now! Sure it still stings a little when I think about it but I’m with you! Everything is better now! I’m in a better place! They were bad people, I see that now.” He said solemnly and smiled tightly but I could tell it didn’t reach his eyes all the way. I smile back at him and we soon got to our house. I open the white gate that was in the middle of the white picket fence that had the path leading up to the house. I step under the porch and gently take the umbrella from Quasar and close it. I fish out my house keys from my pocket and wrestle them into the lock.

“ Welcome Home Quasar!” I said smiling

As I open the door wide into his new home. He jumped down from my shoulder into flight and landed on the entryway table.

“WOW!! THIS IS SO COOL!!!” He shouts turning around to try and take everything in at once. I chuckle and walk inside, setting everything down once I got past the entryway closet.

“I’m glad you like it Quasar.” I said smiling and pet his skull gently to which he kissed my hand gently. “ how bout we go put your things away where they belong? That way I can give you a tour of the house. So you know where everything is.” I suggested and to my suggestion, his eyes lit up like stars.

“Yes! I would like to do that very much!” He said excitedly and I was glad that I had organized each of his belongings by room.

“Okay let’s start with what I think is one of the most important rooms! The kitchen!” I said triumphantly and offered my hand for him to step in. He walked into my palm and I grabbed the bag that had all of the like the rose gold silverware, cups, and little pitcher for drinks and other miscellaneous kitchen stuff and that contained his clothes and headed for the kitchen

“The people that are going to install the walkways and bridges on the walls over doorways tomorrow morning so they may or may not wake you up by tromping around the house and hammering and screwing stuff into the walls,” I warned Quasar and he nodded seriously

“Its okay I wake up early and am a sound sleeper!” He said happily and I smiled at him he was so charming.

“That’s good now I have dedicated an easy to open top drawer in the kitchen for all your stuff so you know where to find it. Mainly because I was hoping that you would be ready for adoption soon. “ I said looking down at him as I let him step out onto the granite countertops and setting the bag down next to him I then opened what I now dubbed Quasar’s kitchen drawer.

“This is where it is, buddy” I closed the drawer again. “Could you please open it for me Quasar? I want to make sure you can open and close it easily.” I said smiling. Quasar nodded and grabbed the letter opener that was on the counter and stuck it in the crack between the cabinet and the drawer and pried it open. When it was sufficiently open he put the letter opener down and smiled at my hands on his hips. I clapped for him

“Good job Quasar! I’m proud of you!” I cheered and he beamed with pride. I smiled and got the bitty sized kitchen things like the little apron I slipped in without Quasar noticing. He looked up at his eyes shining and I smiled at him.

“ looks like we got all of the kitchen stuff put away.” I said and Quasar took off flying and landed on my shoulder

“ let’s go get the rest of your stuff and put it upstairs” I said him happily and start to walk upstairs grabbing the other bags on the way up. I walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom and took out the multiple sets of colorful tiny towels and his toothbrush. Quasar landed next to the sink and looked around.

“ here is what I hope you can assume is the bathroom! You’ll be taking your baths or showers in the sink because that’s the safest place for you to bathe in the entire house” I explained and showing Quasar how to turn the water on in the sink and adjust the handles to hot and cold and how to plug up the sink as well so the water would fill the sink basin. Once he said that he understood I responded by giving Quasar a little kiss on the head to which he kissed my cheek.

“Thank you Nibi for taking the time to show me everything in the house. I really appreciate you.” He said softly blushing a golden blush that I was learning to love more each time I saw it. I pulled out a little shot glass and filled it up with q-tips and set it right on the sinks rim.

“These are so you can clean yourself up in the bath,” I said looking around to see if I had missed anything or forgot to explain anything. “Well if you have any questions Quasar don’t be afraid to ask. I’m more than happy to answer.” I reassured him. Quasar flew up and landed on my shoulder

“onward?”

“Onward! Let’s head to our sleeping quarters!” I announced grabbing the remaining bags, pointing the direction of the room and headed there. When I got to the sleeping quarters Quasar flew from my shoulder and landed on the dresser.

“ Can my house go on here?” He asked his eyes excited and he did a little spin around on the space of my dresser. I laughed and nodded

“Sure dear. Of course, we can put your house on the dresser.” I said smiling getting the bag that had the blue house and carefully pulled it out. I then put it next to Quasar who was bouncing with excitement. He flung open the door and looked back at me

“What do we do now?” He asked beaming and I laughed.

“Well the logical step would be to put all of your clothes away,” I said smiling to which he nodded seriously.

“Yes, cleanliness and organization are important!” He said diving into one of the bags, much to my surprise. Quasar then popped out with his arms full of clothes.

“And if I’m correct this house model should have at least 2 closets in two of the rooms,” I said opening the house so I could see inside. Quasar quickly found the closets and put the clothes he was carrying inside. I took the rest of the clothes that he didn’t get and hung them up. I then put the little dresser in one of the rooms with a closet in it. The dresser was for all of the clothes that couldn’t or he didn’t want to hang up. Quasar smiled at me and I walked over to the made bed and two fluffed up pillows on each side.

“This is where you will be sleeping, dear. I can make you your own blankets and covers or you can just share with me.” I hummed happily as I gestured to one of the pillows. Quasar flew over and basically dive bombed face first into the pillow, laughing all the way. He rolled over with a big grin on his face and looked at me

“You live in this big house all by yourself?” He questioned and I smiled back at him and shook my head.

“I’m not all by myself now. You live with me now Quasar.” I pointed out cheerfully. He seemed satisfied with that and sat up on the pillow smiling.

“Nibi I love you” he admitted contentedly. That simple phrase warmed my heart and melted my soul. I smiled at Quasar and laid down on the bed next to him looking at him happily

“I love you too Quasar. I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your comments down below they feed me and make me much more likely to update. Constructive criticism is welcome! Everyone this story couldn't have been made without the mun of the ask blog AskBittyError on Tumblr (https://askbittyerror.tumblr.com/) They have been patiently answering all my dumb questions so please go check them out! If you want any extra interaction or have any questions for the MC or Quasar you can ask them at my Tumblr.(https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wispersofthewriter)


	5. Bit By Bitty End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you do some work, Quasar has a nightmare, you both have dinner and then go to bed and enjoy the rest of your lives together!

I woke up and smiled when I looked to my side and saw Quasar asleep on his pillow drooling. We must have dozed off. It wasn’t often that I was relaxed enough to have a nap. It was even rarer that the sleep I got during that nap wasn’t interrupted by a nightmare of some sort. I slowly got up and stretched. I tilted my head slightly to the side and wondered “should I let him continue to sleep?” I asked myself “if he continues to sleep he isn’t going to be able to sleep tonight.” I scowled to myself and decided to wake him up later. I got off the bed and stretched making a slight squeaking noise as I did so. I smiled and walked out of the sleeping quarters and down the stairs. I pulled out my computer and started to work on some of the paperwork I had fallen behind in. After a while, I heard a sound I couldn’t decipher. I look up. It sounded like…..someone…...crying….. upstairs?? That couldn’t be right. I looked to the windows to see if that sound was coming from outside possibly from the Smith’s house. It looked like all was peaceful and quiet. Well, as peaceful and quiet as it could be with a makeshift mini guillotine and the reading of the toys crimes against the country and state. I shuttered got up and closed the windows. I could still hear the crying though. It sounded like tiny footsteps were running around upstairs. Then it hit me like two tons of bricks. 

“QUASAR! Sweetie!” I cried out scrambling to the stairs only to get a face full of bones and feathers. I pulled the trembling, sobbing Quasar off my face and cuddled him. 

“Oh poor dear boy, what’s wrong?” I cooed petting him trying to console him. I frowned slightly when he didn’t answer and just clung to my shirt. I could feel his entire body trembling. Big golden tears fall from his eyes and embed themselves into the fabric of my shirt. I pat his back carefully and gently 

“it’s okay. Everything is okay. Everything is okay” I murmured to the bitty. After a while, Quasar’s sobs quieted but his honey-colored tears were still flowing from his eye sockets. I pat him a little more for good measure.

“Quasar dear, do you want to tell me what has caused you to shed so many tears?” I asked softly petting him gently and he leaned back sitting in my cupped hands. He rubbed at his eyes sniffling.

“I-i h-had a nightmare that I was back in my old family, and the kids Becky and Preston were breaking my ribs one by one and had something stuck to me and were shocking me again. I tried to beg them to stop but I couldn’t speak because they had gagged my mouth with a little bandana, and Mama Helen was just watching and not doing anything!! Then I woke up and I couldn’t find you! I thought you had abandoned me too!” he choked out his balled fists rubbing at his eyes. I frowned and sighed silently cursing the Smith’s. I pet the bitty gently and gave him a kiss.

“Quasar. My dear. It’s okay. I promise that they won’t ever touch you again. I won’t let them. And I would never abandon you, love.” I vowed and snuggled him.

“Never ever?” He asked sniffling, rubbing one of his eyes with is skeletal palm and I smiled softly. 

“Never ever ever. Not as long as I shall live.” I promised.   
He gave me a close-eyed smile and touched my cheek gently and kissed my cheek. 

“Thank you Nibi. I love you” He said and snuggled me. I glanced at the time on the clock on the wall. It was getting pretty late. I smiled and pulled back from him. 

“It’s about time for dinner dontcha think?” I mused and Quasar nodded 

“Yeah! I am kind of hungry!” He said happily, I yawned and started pulling out some ingredients from the refrigerator before I thought to ask. 

“Oh uh...How do you feel about fried rice?” I asked him to which he looked excited.

“Yeah! I really like fried rice! It was one of my favorite foods back when I was at the center!” He said smiling, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. I smiled at his excitement and continued to pull out the ingredient. I soon finished the fried rice and put it on two plates. Quasar immediately and eagerly dug in, eating with this hands because all the chopsticks I had were far too big for him to practically use for eating. I smiled at him shoveling the rice into his mouth, while I ate mine with chopsticks. Quasar asked for seconds, thirds, and fourths which surprised me every time he asked. Where was it all going? He was all just bones! 

“Kinda hungry?” I teased to which he blushed a golden hue

“ I guess I underestimated how hungry I was.” He chuckled. We were both soon finished our meals and we both yawned. I scooped Quasar and tickled him making him squeal with laughter and squirm around. I grinned and gave him a kiss on the skull. 

“Come on now. It’s about time for us to go to bed” I said and Quasar raised an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest looking expectantly. 

“Nibi, did you take your night medicine?” he asked and I looked at him surprised.

“How did you know that I take medicine?” I asked confused to which he smiled. 

“You told me, remember? One of the days you were visiting me at the shop!” he said smiling sweetly and kissed my thumb. 

“Oh yeah, I did,” I said smiling and went over to the bread box and took out the little blue pillbox and took the right day. 

“Okay! Now we can go to bed!” I announced picking up Quasar and heading upstairs and we both got ready for bed.

“Goodnight Nibi, I love you” he said softly as I turned out the lights and I smiled. 

"Goodnight Quasar, I love you too, sweet dreams." I murmmered. Getting a bitty was one of the best decisions I have ever made. I looked over to Quasar to see that he was sound asleep. I made a promise that night. I would help Quasar get better just like Quasar would help me get better. Bit by bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for commenting and sticking with me for this stupendous journey with me! I appreciate each and every one of your comments! Also, this is not the last you have seen of Quasar! There will be more stories about him!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your comments down below they feed me. Constructive criticism is welcome! Everyone this story couldn't have been made without the mun of the ask blog AskBittyError on tumblr (https://askbittyerror.tumblr.com/) They have been patiently answering all my dumb questions so please go check them out!


End file.
